


Sharing

by Demial



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gilgamesh shares his toys sometimes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial





	Sharing

You were done when the King of Heroes decided you were done. Gilgamesh purred with contentment, lowering his hips and giving room for his softening cock to slip out of you. You were spent and remained with your back plastered to his front, legs spread and held open by his hands under your knees. You shivered from the drying sweat. He proceeded to lick that sweat, which he caused, from the side of your neck.  
  
"What an amusing toy. You are lucky I found you."  
  
He placed a strangely tender kiss to your shoulder.  
  
A wooden click signalled the door to the room opening. You tensed, more aware of your naked state in comparison to Gilgamesh, who only bothered to unzip his pants when things started getting heavy.  
  
"Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll return another time."  
  
It was that creepy man, Kirei Kotomine with the dead eyes. You glared at him from your position, intensely uncomfortable.  
  
"You may stay."  
  
You tensed further at Gilgamesh's suggestion.  
  
But it wasn't a suggestion. Not when _he_ said it. Kirei remained standing across the room, holding his hands behind his back.  
  
"Relax," Gilgamesh said. "You look like you could use some pleasure."  
  
He gave Kirei a knowing grin and shifted beneath you, pulling your legs open a bit more. Mewling, you pulled back. Too far; it hurt. Gilgamesh's fingers dug into your flesh, holding you open for the other man's dead eyes to crawl down your body.  
  
He cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes wide, like he'd never heard of sex in his life. That couldn't have been true, of course. Gilgamesh merely waited, enjoying the tug-of-war behind Kirei's empty gaze.  
  
He announced his decision with a hum, walking towards the two of you. You whined and struggled.  
  
"Be still," Gilgamesh growled in your ear.  
  
His tone reminded you who was the mere possession, the mere toy, and who was in charge here. You relaxed but kept the creepy man advancing on you square in your sights. Gilgamesh began sucking a trail of tiny hickies down your neck, adding some teeth in there to make you cry out shrilly for his amusement. His hands caressed your inner thighs, gliding back and forth. Your tense muscles melted, and you sank into his embrace, content to be his.  
  
A strange cock pressing at your cunt reminded you rudely that there was a third person in the room. You gritted your teeth and squeezed down on the intruding appendage but Gilgamesh had left you stretched too wide. Without looking you in the face, Kirei pushed all the way inside. You hissed, sore. You squirmed and he exhaled audibly at the panicked quivering of your warm, silken walls around him.  
  
"I must thank you for sharing," he said to the other man over your shoulder when he collected himself.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can," Gilgamesh replied offhandedly.  
  
He let go of your thigh to diddle your clit to get your cunt to flutter around Kirei's thrusting cock. He also nipped at your ear. The dull slap of Kirei's hips against yours and your occasional high moan disturbed the uncomfortable silence.


End file.
